1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hunting blinds and stands, and more particularly to a cylindrical hunting blind supported on the ground or on a tower and has an outer surface adapted to blend in with the surroundings, sliding windows, a revolving swivel seating system, and a ladder-stand removably connected to the tower which can be used as a leaning tree stand.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hunting blinds and stands used by hunters are commonly made of wood or fabric materials and often painted or otherwise camouflaged to blend with the trees and foliage of the environment to conceal the occupants from the game they are hunting. Some hunting blinds and stands require the hunter to assume an uncomfortable crouched or sitting position and then stand to shoot as the animal approaches the stand, while others have windows or flaps which pivot outwardly or upwardly in order to provide visibility or to aim the gun at the game. This movement can be seen by animals and will often frighten them away.
There are several patents which disclose hunting blinds and stands of various construction.
Chrisley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,716 discloses a cylindrical hunting blind which has external vertical frame members and a conical overhanging roof. The side wall has window apertures with independently movable curved outer facing window coverings and flat inside facing windows. The outer window coverings and inner windows are hinged to swing upwardly and outwardly and can be opened from inside the blind and the inside windows are held in the vertical position by hook and loop fastener latches. The hunter must reach up and swing the windows up and this reaching and swinging movement can be seen by the animals. The outer window is a sheet of wood and can flap in a strong breeze which can also be seen by animals and may frighten them away.
Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,503 discloses a generally cylindrical game blind resembling a tree stump formed of curved panels having an outside surface simulating the bark of a tree, a convex top cover rotatably connected thereto, and a hinged door pivoted at its bottom. The hunter must climb into the blind over the door opening, raise the door to close it, squat down and pivot the roof overhead, and assume a crouched position while waiting for animals. To stand erect or to shoot the game, the hunter must rotate the roof outwardly of the stump side wall. This sudden rotation of the roof and standing of the hunter can be seen by the animals and will frighten them away.
Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 discloses a cylindrical canvas fabric hunting stand which is supported on rods and a rotatable seat mounted on the platform. The canvas structure is open at the top and its height in the extended position will conceal the hunter only in a seated position. This structure also has a seating structure at its center which would inhibit the movement of the occupant.
Visco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,193 discloses a portable cylindrical blind of camouflage fabric material having an umbrella portion and a skirt portion which employs an internal frame and seating structure at its center which would inhibit the movement of the occupant.
McGerty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,543 discloses a portable canvas shelter having an internal framework comprising a hub and rib member and vertical rods.
Feldpausch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,410 discloses a cylindrical canvas fabric hunting stand having a ring at the upper end which is supported on a rod.
McClaran, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705 discloses a box-like elevated hunting blind having sliding windows in each of four walls. This type of structure has a limited range of visibility and the sliding windows will only allow half of the window opening to be used for shooting. The arm movement of the occupant when sliding the windows open or closed can be seen by the animals and will frighten them away.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a hollow cylindrical hunting blind supported on the ground or on a tower that is formed of elongate arcuate panels and a domed roof which, in a preferred embodiment, have surface corrugations simulating the bark of a tree. A ladder-stand connected to the tower can be easily disconnected from the tower to serve as a leaning tree stand. Lower windows provide a view of the surroundings from a seated position and smaller peep windows above the lower windows provide a view from a standing position. The lower windows slide to cover the window opening in a closed position and completely uncover the window opening in a fully open position, and can be maintained at selective positions between the fully closed and fully open positions. A flexible cable having a control knob located between the windows opens and closes the windows without noise or visible arm movement. The domed roof has a rain channel formed therein to capture and direct rain water downwardly and outwardly between the windows. One or more swivel chairs movably mounted in the enclosure are capable of revolving 360.degree. about the center of the enclosure such that each chair can be selectively positioned closely adjacent the interior side wall of the blind to provide maximum leg room within the blind and provide the chair occupant quick and convenient access to each window in a seated position.